Secrets
by tyedyePJ
Summary: Evan and Amy break up leaving Amy with BSS and she hasn't come out for days. Will she emerge with a secret when a certain boy comes to get her out of her misery? First Fanfiction all critiques are welcome. rated T for cussing and some abuse chpt 2
1. The Zombie Lives!

**Hey guys tyedyePJ here to tell you this is my first story so feel free to criticize your little heart out (just don't be too mean I'm still human) I want this story to be bomb so I am open to any suggestions on what should come (except for the next two chapters I'm already done with those) **

Chapter 1

"Would you please go and check on her?" I heard Dan exclaim.

"Why should I, you're her brother why don't you" a silky British voice proclaimed

"Well you're the only one who can get through her security" Dan replied "I'm pretty sure she has the most complex combination of all the branches protection and you're, as much as I hate to say it, our best operative"

"Fine but you owe me big" said the Englishman. The doorknob opened slowly as I heard the man prepare for the worst, he silently cringed for he knew the terrors of breaking into my room would bring. The door slowly opens filling the room with light, a handsome young teenager is revealed much to my surprise. Before he takes a step his dark eyes sweep the room looking for me, but I know I can't be found.

"Amy?" Ian Kabra calls out, "Amy where are you. Your brother and Nellie are worried about you." no response. "Amy come on it's been days since you have left your room. Are you researching something cause I'm sure we would all like to help." silence is all he got. "Amy, love come on I know Evan wants to see you."

_Wrong thing to say Cobra_, I thought icily as my hand inches toward my weapon button. "Hey um Ian, that wasn't the wisest thing to say cause um–" Dan warily whispered.

"Cause why Dan? Aren't they in _love?" _ouch_ "_Aren't they going to live happily ever after?" Ian started to rant

"You obviously haven't heard, um I don't no how to put this, Evan broke up with Amy four days ago that's why she's come down with Bella Swan Syndrome and my best bet is she is pretty ticked that you said those things Ian." cue pushing my weapons button and silently arming my security.

"Oh please, what is she going to do, nothing happened when I opened her door, see I will even walking into her room" Ian replied confidently, though I could hear some doubt in his voice _good he knows to fear me _I thought bitterly

"Fine but good luck, you're going to need it, one step is all anyone ever got, and she liked them" Ian carefully took one step, nothing happened, giving Dan a cocky grin and proceeded to take another right into an army of moths. Ian hastily swatted at the moths probably wanting to run back to London. But then his terrified look disappeared being replaced by a determined facial expression.

Ian took another careful step into my domain, his hand reaching for the light switch, when suddenly he was surrounded by armed robotic suits of armor all pointing swords at Ian's throat. "Uh-oh you released the beast Ian, you better run" Dan said nervously, "This is where it gets ugly"

"Where can I run Daniel, I'm completely surrounded by these extremely intimidating suits of armor."

"Well I'm not staying, good luck on living" Dan said as he scampered away from the soon to be crime scene.

"Amy, love, could you please call off your guards, I didn't mean to be so insensitive, just call them off and we can just talk. Talk about anything you want, and them possibly get you out into the sun."

"I don't want to talk about anything Ian, I'm perfectly fine right where I am" I said quietly, not used to making any noise other that a soft, heartbroken sob.

"Well love at least tell your suits of armor to not kill me and let me see you, I'm looking everywhere and I can't see you. Did you steal Harry Potter's Cloak Of Invisibility?" he asked jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

"Fine." I said as I punched in the code to disable the devices. The automans quickly slid back into thee wall "And close Sinead and I finally perfected the Madrigal's 'stealth' suit. It comes quite in handy I must say."

"Would you look at that, I got you to say more than three sentences. Take that Daniel!" Ian said, "Now how about letting me see the beautiful green eyes love"

"Ok don't comment about my hair it probably looks like shit currently." I said as I touched the switch on my wrist. The air rippled and I appeared lying on my bed probably looking abosolutly miserable.

"Oh hello love, how's it going," Ian said casually as he walked into my room. "Never mind that was a stupid question, I know you don't want to talk so I think I'm just going to shut up, here I go again rambling like a blithering idiot. Amy please make me be quiet, this is not pleasant for me. I don't know why I can't stop talking. Amy, love I beg of you stop me now." Ian pleaded with me; at this I let out a small giggle, astonishing both Ian and myself.

How could this happen I hadn't made contact with a single person and the first one of all people is _Ian FRAKING Kabra_ and he got the first positive reaction of anyone who has dared to step into my room. It doesn't make since, Why him, of all people, he's the only one that I truly don't care about, maybe that's it, I don't care about how he feels so I can don't have to worry about how he feels about me, _or could it be that I care more about h—_ no it can't be._ Snap out of it Amy he left you to die_.

"Thank you love, I adore how you laugh at my discomfort" Ian mumbled into my direction.

"I'm sorry Ian but it's just I have never seen you this unsure of yourself, it's quite entertaining I must say." I said back as he carefully sits at the edge of my bed.

"I'm glad you find my misery amusing, love, and because you laughed at me, I like your hair"

"No need for sarcasm Ian, I'm going back to bed now." I said sadly

"Oh not now love. Let's not go back into a dark and lonely hole. Get up. Come on. Lets go."

"Okay, you win I'm getting up." I said as I slowly sat up and started to get my things together. "Get out of my room I have to change"

"See you in a little bit love." Ian called to me as he walked out the door with a smug smile on his face, undoubtedly going to go brag to my little annoying brother.

Sighing, I walk into my bathroom to prepare to face my family for the first time in several days. I turn on the shower, step in and soon enough I find myself singing Sweet And Low by Augustana. Using my hairbrush as a microphone I belted out the beautiful lyrics, and for a moment completely oblivious of what happened a couple days ago. I step out of my shower and pull on some dark skinny jeans, an olive colored shirt with a light brown jacket and to complete the look, dark brown leather boots. It felt nice to be up and about.

Stepping down the stairs I heard conversations stop and all eyes look at me. Surprise and shock written all over their faces. "Hey kiddo, the dead walks." Nellie jokes

Dan joins in "AHHH a zombie, I think it ate my sister! Nellie should I release my awesome ninja skills on it."

"No Dan, please don't release you so-called nonexistent ninja skills on me, I'm much too young to die of laughter." I joked, trying to show everyone I was fine.

"YEAH my sister is back in her previously annoying state! Let's PART-TAY!" Dan announces as he jumps onto the island and starts to do his touchdown dance. At this Hamilton has to join in to show off his almost famous combination of the chicken dance and the Macarena. Causing everyone to laugh, me half-heartedly.

Thankfully no one noticed accept for Ian, he stared me down as if to say "I know you're not all right, why don't you act that way?" I just respond with an "I'll tell you later" look.

The day continued in that fashion, everyone believing my BSS was cured, but all day I got the same "Is it later yet" look from Ian. I always shook my head, wanting to put this painful conversation off as long as I could, but of course Ian had to have his answers.

Right before I was able to escape to my room for the night, locking in my secrets along with myself in my personal sanctuary, Ian cornered me in the hallway and commanded "Tell me now. I have waited all day, and I need answers."

"I'll tell you but you have to promise you won't tell anyone, not Natalie, not even if Dan and Nellie put you through Madrigal Interrogation, and believe me that will make you spill your deepest, darkest secrets, and make you go mental for the rest of your life, screaming in terror whenever you see a teddy bear." I quickly whisper into his ear.


	2. The Story Unfolds!

**Hey guys! Hows it going? Good? well thats good here is chapter two! (cue cheering and fireworks)**

**Oh ya I forgot to do the disclaimer whoops**

**I TYEDYEPJ solemnly swear that I do not nor will I ever Own 39 clues or any of the characters I only own the ideas in my story**

**CONSIDER THIS CHAPTER DISCLAIMED!**

Chapter 2

Ian ushered me into my room patting on my bed inviting me to sit down. "Now tell me," he orders, looking deep into my eyes, possibly even into my soul.

"Okay, but first I need you to know nobody else knows what I am about to tell you, nor will anyone else ever know, you got it. I hate that I let this happen and I hate that you are the one that I am going to tell." I pause waiting for him to say something but he just sits looking at me full of understanding. "So here it goes, about a year after the Vesper incident, Evan and I got in a huge fight, it was over something stupid, like not letting him into the archives at the Madrigal headquarters. I don't know why I didn't let him he was acting fishy then though so I just told him no. He go mad and started to yell at me, and you know that when someone yells at me I start stuttering and so I started to say something along the lines of, 'Evan calm down, this isn't worth a huge fight. Its just that those are all very old artifacts that we like to keep under the highest security' he wasn't to pleased with that so his suddenly reached into his jacket and pulled out a device that I didn't recognize, he pulled a trigger and I blacked out, not remembering anything else from that night.

"The next day I was looking over footage from the video cameras at headquarters when I saw Evan slip into the archive room, using my pass and a blood sample, obviously that he took from me the night before. I wanted to call somebody of what happened but as I reached for my phone, a cool blade was set on my neck and a threatening voice whispered in my ear 'erase the tape' before dashing out of my office, I got scared and erased it, trying to erase my memory with it, not believing Evan would do something like that.

"I went to bed that night contemplating what to do and what was my plan of action, I soon fell asleep into a peaceful dreamless sleep. Weeks passed and without evidence I quickly forgot about the archive problem. Evan and I were settling back into our normal pattern. That was my big mistake. After about a month I was in a routine, but in an instant that pattern changed when Evan wanted case reports from the 39 clues hunt. I refused saying only Fiske and the clue hunters were able to see the records. This pissed him off and he—he" my voice broke.

"He what? What did that son a bitch do?" Ian yelled, _what's up with him, why is he acting so defensive?_

"He h-h-hit me, right across the face." I couldn't help but notice Ian's furious look "I cried out in alarm but then he pulled out the same device from a couple weeks ago and shot me in the arm.

"I woke up in my bed the next morning vaguely remembering the night before. I got up and looked in the mirror, only to find a huge purple bruise across my face. Shocked at this I took a shower, only to find several more bruises along with cuts all over my body." Finding it hard to speak I took a deep breath and looked at Ian. His hands were locked in a tight fist making his knuckles go white, and when I looked at his face, he looked so murderous I doubted his mother would want to cross his path at this moment.

He started mumbling something, I could hardly hear anything but it sounded like "I'm going to kill him, I swear I will. I'm going to kill that bastard" but my ears were probably deceiving me. Ian couldn't, shouldn't be this protective of me.

"Th-that day as I said I was frightened of Evan and what he would do to me. I know I'm a trained Madrigal agent but Evan struck fear into my heart farther than the Vespers did. I pretended to be sick that day so I wouldn't have to explain my injuries to Nellie or Dan. All day I contemplated what to do about this situation, unwisely I decided to ignore the problem, Evan was just upset with how I acted, and I needed to fix that. I saw him the next day and didn't even think to confront him about the abuse. I thought it was a momentary lapse in his self-control. Then things went downhill from there. Whenever he wanted something and I would refuse he would threaten to hit me or he would beat me until I gave into his request. He soon found out my weaknesses and from then on he would say that he was going to kill Dan or Nellie, or any of my cousins if I told anyone. The look in his eyes was so evil I knew he wasn't bluffing. He wanted me to hide what he was doing to me so to cover up my injuries I would put in fake missions or accident reports to explain the bruises or cuts. Whenever i failed to have an excuse for a certain bruise, he would just add another. I don't know why i let him do these type of things but as time went on I was in too deep that I felt like I would never get out

"This went on for a couple weeks, and every time he put me through more pain than the day before. I constantly begged him to stop but he was unrelenting. You know that week that you hardly ever saw me, I was either ordering cover-up or getting smacked around at all hours. You wouldn't believe the size of the fraction of our reward money I used on make-up just to hide my abusive relationship and protect my family. At this point Fiske got suspicious and was constantly checking on me, even sending me alone to Barcelona to get me away from Evan. After this trip Evan figured out that Fiske knew and started to freak out. He tried to get me alone but Uncle Fiske knew what he wanted so he told Dan to never leave me alone, claiming there was a Vesper threat.

"Those three days that Fiske plan succeeded was probably the best days I had for a while. But as someone once said 'all good things must come to an end' Evan came and sweet talked Dan into letting him take me on a date, the whole time sending me a look saying 'if you argue Dan will die'. Not a word escaped my mouth. That night he picked me up, I didn't dress nicely just to see what would happen. I probably was in a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt, not trying at all. He didn't comment as he drove towards an unknown location. He then pulled out the dreaded device I had seen several times recently and I prepared myself for the blackness I knew was coming. He pulled the trigger and I was out.

"I woke up sooner that I expected in an unfamiliar room, on a b-bed, my wrist tied behind my back and my mouth gagged, not a sound could leave my mouth. I tried to sit up when I realized I had brand new aches and pains all over my body, I knew this was going to be the worst night of my life.

"In the mean time Fiske came home and asked Dan where I was and when he responded with 'on a date with Evan' Uncle Fiske freaked out confusing Dan. Fiske knowing I was ashamed of what was happening, claimed that Evan wasn't as 'ninja' as Dan and couldn't protect me well enough. He immediately started the search for me, using all of his experience to find me all on his own. He finally had a lock on my location and so he hopped into his car and drove over to this cheap motel I was being held captive in."

"Back to me Evan now had come into the picture as he slowly stalked towards my frightened self. He suddenly jumped onto the bed making me scream into the gag. Taking pleasure in my cry he laughed darkly as he ripped off my sweatshirt. I now was crying and trying to beg him to stop, but he continued his torture." I stopped trying to collect my breath, I had been able to tell most of this story without breaking down but this next part would be hard to keep a calm tone and resist a full out crying session. I took a deep breath and collected myself as I continued the story. "I knew now what Evan wanted with me. He tried to continue his assault but luckily but unluckily I managed to kick him right in his balls. At that he scream at me 'you little bitch' then he took off his belt and started to w-wh-whip me with it. H-he then proceeded to try an-and make me his, but I was able to evade his every move. Th-then he got a lucky hit and I crumpled to the ground, w-wi-with this victory h-he subsequently leaned over and started to finish undressing me, I was in too much pain to do anything about it.

"H-he g-got s-so close Ian" I started to cry and Ian gently pulled me close to him and he murmured quiet assurances that I was fine, no body would judge me and everyone in my family loved me, though I could hear hatred in his voice.

"I think I should finish the story," I stated after about five minutes of calming down. "Right before he started t-to you know Fiske burst in and went straight into agent mode, I owe him everything, Fiske I mean, he saved me. Once Evan was unconscious he carefully helped me up and untied everything, releasing a heartbroken sob when he untied the gag. I got dressed again and pleaded with him to keep this a secret; I guess my pride got the better of me. Fiske promised to keep this a top-secret situation ranking it up there with the formula. He returned me back to the mansion getting confused looks from Dan as he carried me to my room; he passed off my sadness as Evan broke up with me. Little did they know Evan was currently under top security at a secret prison where only Fiske and a couple others knew the location."

I finished the story; my eyes still red from crying in the embrace of my worst enemy. I looked into Ian's eyes looking for any hints to what to do next. In that instant our position snapped into reality. Our faces were inches apart and he was staring directly into my green eyes. Jade meets onyx in a moment made in heaven. It was a perfect moment as our lips met, the world disappeared and I was alone with Ian in this moment of bliss. We broke the kiss and I just leaned on him for comfort. We stayed like that for what seemed like eternity but then Ian broke the silence.

"Love, its late, I must get going" he said sadly, kissed the top of my head and walked out the door. I sighed and lay down; ready for the first perfect night of sleep I have had for a long while


	3. The Drama Begins!

**Let me just tell you some hints on what's going on with the fonts**

**Bold and underline: **from now until forever is author notes** (A/N: I hope there wont be to many, If I go overboard just tell me and I will go Yes sir! And cut back on author notes… I pinky promise)**

_Italics: _Telepathic conversations between Ian and Amy

_Italics and underline: _Amy's direct thoughts

**TYEDYEPJ A.K.A me does not own 39 clues, Amy, Ian, Dan, Nellie, Evan, Hamilton, Sinead, Ted, Ned, Fiske, Jonah or any of the other characters created by the authors of the 39 clues series (that includes Cahills vs. Vespers) **

**Get it?**

**Got it?**

**Good!**

**Here goes the story guys**

Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up from a very lovely night of sleep. I got up, dressed in a long-sleeve grey shirt with black skinny jeans and green converse and walked out off my room, ready to face the day. I came down singing Peace Train by Cat Stevens. I was in a very good mood and nothing was going to bring me down. I had a plan set, I was going to walk into the kitchen yell good morning, give Dan a hug followed by one for Nellie, and another for Sinead, then I would finally give Ian a soft peck on the cheek. It was the perfect start to a perfect day until I heard arguing coming from the kitchen.

"Just because you were the one to get her up _Cobra _doesn't mean you have the right to walk into her room whenever you want." Dan yelled at Ian.

"Well I'm sorry Daniel that I forgot to inform you that I wanted to apologize _to your sister _for what I did in that cave" Ian yelled back "I didn't know that all things that are suppose to be nice have to go through you"

"We'll in fact _Ian"_ Dan said the name as if it was an insult, "I want my sister to be away from people that hurt her"

"I see, but would you keep her away from someone that she wanted that apology from and accepted it without question?" Ian retorted "she is happy now, but guess what she just walked in on our argument and I'm guessing her mood isn't as good anymore, isn't that right Amy?"

I stood there shocked at how much Dan hated Ian, what was I going to do, I adored Ian, with his dark hair, his beautiful eyes, and his ever-so charming British accent. "Ian is right Dan I am happy now, but would you guys please stop fighting" I screamed the last part

"I'll stop fighting Ian when he moves back to England!" Dan proclaims "how can you defend him, or even agree with him after he left you to die!" when he said that Ian and I had a silent conversation debating weather or not we should tell the others.

"_We should tell them, it would be hard keeping this a secret"_

_"No Dan would be out for my blood, you heard what he said about me"_

_"But what about dates, Dan probably would think something was fishy and would follow us"_

_"That was a lame excuse love, he NEVER followed Evan"_ wince "_sorry, why would he follow you of you got some new, unknown boyfriend he would mind his own business"_

_"Fine you win but trust me this is going to be hard for us"_

At that I said good morning and walked into the backyard to get some fresh air. Dan followed me out, most likely to give me a lecture about who to trust and who not to trust. But instead he came out and just sat next to me on the patio.

"Amy I'm sorry I ruined your morning, I just really hate that guy for what he did to you. He pretended to love you then only shortly after stomped on your heart and left you to die in a cave." _better than was Evan did, oh if Dan even knew half of the story he would think Ian was a saint__. _I listened to Dan rant about his hatred towards Ian, not interrupting or adding anything, just sitting there, soon Dan got off topic and started to talk about how awesome ninjas are and how great his Kung Fu classes were going.

My little brother and I lounged on our back patio all day, I joined into the conversation at about noon when we talked about our favorite places that. Visited during the clue hunt. We never noticed the time until Nellie called us in for dinner, Dan and I waltzed into the dining room laughing hysterically about when we finally teamed up with Ham and Dan always missed the so called cool stuff.

"...And then he was the one to find the road of bones and you were soooo jealous." I finished while laughing uncontrollably. People gave us weird looks as we sat down, ready to eat whatever delicious concoction Nellie made us.

"_What was that about?"_ Ian asked silently

"_Oh nothing, just laughing about something that happened on the clue hunt" _I responded

"_How could you laugh, everyone, including me, was out for your blood and the clues" Which reminds me how did you guys do so well in the clue hunt_" he asked.

"_That my gorgeous, secret, boyfriend, is for me to know, and you to find out."_ I replied cockily **(A/N: I am really starting to love these silent conversations, I have no idea how they are doing it but it is AWESOMMEEEE :P)**

"_Do you think we should tell at least one person about us?" _Ian asked

"_I think we should just so that at least one person will know"_

"_Who do we tell then, love? We can't tell Dan, Nellie or Natalie. The first two already want my head served on a silver platter, and my sister is too self absorbed that it would go in one ear and out the other, and If she did register the fact that we are dating, it would be on every gossip sight in the world._

"_Ham?"_

"_No he can't keep a single secret, he is an open book. Sinead?"_

"_Same, and she would go around telling everyone us being together was her doing. Jonah?"_

"_He would make fun of us, right a song about it, and then make millions. Not Jonah."_

_ "Well that leaves no one."_

"_Do you think we should tell Fiske? I mean he knows about the incident and he won't go blabbing about us dating." _I asked

"_Yes we should tell him. And on the bright side love, he won't think about killing me as fast as everyone else" _

"_Everyone does not hate you. Now go back to that cocky rich boy I know and love"_

"_As you wish" _**(A/N: Princess Bride? anyone? ... awkward silence… Any-who I would kill for a guy that would say something like that… So romantic *****sigh*****) **_"Love how would you like to go on a date with me?"_

"_I would love to go on a date with you! Where will we go and how will we get past all the Cahill agents?"_

"_Well I think we should start slow love and just go to the library and quote unquote study some history, then after that we can go to a nice dinner, anywhere you want. How's that sound?"_

"_Perfect! I'll see you later tonight"_

"_What's tonight?"_

"_Tonight we tell Fiske…"_

Ian and I crept up the stairs to my Fiske's office in complete silence; we didn't want to arouse any suspicions. I quietly knocked on his door. "Who is it" he called

"Amy and Ian, we need to talk to you about something important." We heard footsteps coming closer, and closer to the door.

As the door swung open Fiske smiled warmly at Ian and I and asked, "How can I help you?"

I looked at Ian and I knew that it was probably wise that I should do all the talking "Ok so as you might have heard Ian was the one who convinced me to see the light o day again, he is the reason I am up and about. Remember that please. Ok so I come out, start acting normal around everyone else—"

"— Note she said acting, at this point I noticed she wasn't herself completely, I mean she was joking around but her smile never touched her beautiful green eyes and I saw he flinch whenever anyone got near her—"

"— Being the gentleman he is he singled me out and asked what was wrong, I promised to tell him later—"

"— Then started to ignore me all day, I was concerned and worried about her, she needed to be the Amy Cahill I— I mean we love but she wasn't all there. You know what I mean? Anyways right before she escaped into her room I cornered her and kind of ordered her to tell me" at that Fiske gave a concerned glace at me because I had stayed quiet for quite some time "N-no sir not at all like that, I'm ashamed that I would even think about saying some thing like that. I'm sorry love, why don't you finish the story, I don't think I could even possibly talk about the next part without punching a whole through a wall."

"Okay, here I go, I'm not going to go into details because I'm afraid Ian just might hurt someone. So I took him into my room so no one would over hear the conversation, and then I told him about what Evan did to me— a-an-and almost did to me." I looked at Ian; his hands were in tight fist, turning his whole hand white, his face the spitting image of anger, and rage. _Its okay Ian, he's gone, locked away somewhere, you're going to be fine, just breath_. He slowly calmed down and unclenched his fist, having to stretch his fingers out because of the tension. He looked at me and nodded, knowing what to say, "After I finished the story, we just kind of sat there for a while, and eventually he asked me out"

"_That's now the version of the story okay, I don't think you and I want to tell my Great Uncle about us kissing" _I silently told Ian. He nodded to say that he understood my directions.

"That's great!" Fiske exclaimed, "Oh dear, how did Dan react, Oh no there is going to be several murders in my household, this is not going—"

"—Uncle we haven't told anyone yet." I interrupted Fiske "We also assumed blood would run, so we decided to keep it a secret. All we ask of you is that you too keep our secret. I just got with Ian and I don't want Dan's so-called ninja skills scaring him off"

"Please sir, I don't want anything else bad too happen to Amy. Can you please keep our secret?" Ian pleaded.

"Yes I will not tell a soul about your guy's relationship, but why tell me?" The elder inquired **(A/N: Yeah that right I used the word "inquired" LIKE A BOSS :P)**

"We wanted at least one person to know our secret, so if anything happens we can talk to them about it." I explained

"Makes sense. Now to slightly change the subject but to not really changes it. I have something to ask you Amy, and now Ian." **(A/N: was anyone else really confused about that statement? It just meant that they weren't going to talk about Amy and Ian, but someone else who was in the conversation earlier…) **"Some high up Madrigal officers are questioning my right to imprisoning young Evan Even though I told that he was a very abusive boyfriend" Ian tightens up at the sound of the name. "I would like to ask you if you would testify against him in Madrigal court"

"Would I have to tell them my story?"

"Yes but—

"—I don't like this idea, I have only told one person about what happened and it was plenty hard. I don't think I would be able to do it."

"I agree with Amy, I was hard to find words when she was telling me, how is she going to tell her tale to someone she doesn't even know?"

"But it's so he can stay behind the world most technologically advanced bars. I strongly recommend you decide to—"

"— Wait is Evan going to be there?" I asked in a small voice

"Yes he will— " Fiske started to say

"—No absolutely not! Amy is not going anywhere in a five mile radius of that son of a bitch!" Ian yelled "I do not want her to even going where he has gone before, but since that includes headquarters, I, unfortunately have to allow it. Amy Hope Cahill will NOT—"

"—Ian its fine, I think I will go and testify against him. Think about it, if I don't tell someone of what he did, he would be set free, able to go anywhere he wanted—" Amy tried to convince Ian

"—Not if I can help it" Ian mumbles through clenched teeth

"He could follow me. Talk to me—" I went on and on only to see Ian's face get more and more pained with every example.

"—Okay I get it! Please, love stop. I can't bear even thinking about you in the same room as that thing. But, because you have set your mind to it, and I won't be able to talk you out of it," He turns to Fiske, "Can I please go with her, I don't want her to go alone, and I doubt she wants to go alone."

"Absolutely. Now the trial is tomorrow so I need you guys up early. Now you guys are going to be blindfolded so you won't know where you're going because this is a top-secret location, get it. No cell phones, iPods or any other electrical devices. Got it? Good. See you tomorrow…"

**Whoop! I finished! Not with the story, don't freak out.**

**Did you like the end there? Was Ian protective enough? **

**Where should the Top-secret prison be? The jungle? The Arctic? The Moon? In the basement of the Cahill mansion? **

**Tell me the answers to these questions and more just by clicking that little "Review this story" link.**

**I'm going to need the location before I type the next chapter so pwetty pwease send me a review. **

**P.S. you can request your own location, I am totally fine with that.**

**P.S.S. If you can think of a better title for my story please send it my way, cause I don't like my title and I haven't got a clue what to rename it**


	4. The Trial Mishap!

**Hey guys I finally got someone to suggest a location for the top secret prison, but then I had to put all those elements into my story and that took a lot of time **

**But enough with excuses, I was just lazy and I really should've updated sooner.**

**Judge: Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth**

**Me: I do**

**Judge: Do you, or have you ever-owned 39 clues or any of the characters**

**Me: No I do not nor will I ever own 39 clues. If I did wouldn't I be super rich?**

**Judge: good point, but can you continue the story, nobody reads these anyways.**

Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up to horrible noises coming from my alarm clock. My eyes opened slowly and soon adjusted to the lack of light in my room. When I rolled over to hit the snooze button, my eyes came to focus on the blurry number on the screen. _What am I doing waking up at 4 freaking 30, what was I thinking when I set my alarm?_I was about to hit the snooze button when I remember the previous night. Talking with Fiske, telling him about Ian and I, and oh! The trial! That's why I was waking up at o'dark thirty. I jumped out of bed (like a ninja that is late for school if you were wondering) and ran to get ready.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth and hair, got dressed and ran to meet Ian in the foyer. As I stepped out the door I tripped over a lumpy object. As soon as I tumbled to the ground, I saw a shape change into a sitting position

"What are you doing up Amy?" I heard Dan question.

"What are you doing outside my room?" I said ignoring his question.

"I asked you first." Dan replied, also ignoring that I asked him a question

"I'm older though." I retorted

"Fine, I noticed that you sneaked out last night and that Ian was gone too, so I wanted to make sure you weren't having private meetings with Cobra. Which brings me to my question what are you doing up so extremely early?"

"For you information I am up because–"

"Because Ian and her have to go on a mission" Fiske stepped in, to my rescue

"What kind of mission?" Dan asked momentarily distracted that I was going on a mission with Ian.

"I cannot tell you my boy. It may be revealed in the future but certainly not now." Fiske responded

"Why with Ian?" _damn I thought that slipped past him, I guess I'll have to come up with an excuse... Joy _notice that last statement was dripping with sarcasm

"Because even you said he was our best operative." I remembered

"But, but that was just to get you out of bed." he knew he lost this argument.

"I'm not happy about this either but just this once don't be an overprotective brother, I'm going to be fine."

"Fine but tell him he hurts you be prepared for a Dan Cahill Ninja ass whooping." He says as he stalks toward his room.

"Thanks so much Uncle Fiske, I would've bee able to come up with a good excuse for why I was leaving."

"It was no excuse you guys are going on a mission, just one that is particularly about you." He said smartly

"I still should thank you. You have saved me from so much in the past few weeks." I replied sincerely "I don't know how I could ever repay you for—"

"—Repay him for what?" Hamilton interrupted me.

"Oh just for letting me go on this mission." I lied smoothly as I assessed what he was wearing. Oddly enough he was wearing a navy blue tracksuit. The tracksuit wasn't weird it was the color. "Why are you wearing blue?" I said changing the subject

"Oh this? Yea Dad and I thought purple was too feminine so we asked mom if we could change the color. After a loooonnnngggg discussion we finally agreed that everyone in our family could decide what color they want to wear." He explained "obviously I chose blue for today."

"I see." I said casually "I really must be going though"

"Oh right" he said, smiling. "Top secret mission. Have fun."

"I will," I said as I started to head toward the east stairwell

"Hey I overheard Ian and Natalie talking as was going down to breakfast and I heard that Ian was also going on a mission. Are you guys going on the mission together?"

"Yea— wait did you say breakfast? Who eats breakfast at four in the morning? That's insanity. I could barley get my eyes open today."

"I wake up this early every day. Sometimes even earlier. I wake up eat breakfast, train in our weight room for about two hours, swim till I hear that somebody else is up, go back upstairs, get ready for the day, and then come downstairs for my second breakfast, I've been doing this ever since you started going on all those missions and getting hurt. I think I actually invited you to join me a couple times, but you were always in another world." He explained, "I shouldn't have told you that cause you're just avoiding my question."

"I'm not, I just was surprised. And yes Fiske assigned the same mission to Ian and I." I said

"That's good he's going with you," he responded surprising me.

"Why? I thought you hated him just like my brother. I think I even heard you saying he's a stuck up, snobby rich boy that doesn't belong in this household."

"I still kind of hate him, but he is our best agent and you were getting so banged up on all of those solo missions."

"Oh ok. I got to go catch a plane, see you when I get back." I called to him as I ran down the east stairs. I kept running until I got to the front door where I promptly ran into Ian sending both of us on the ground and knocking over a vase that Ian caught just before it crashed to the ground.

"Oh! Hello love. What a wonderful way to be greeted in the morning." He said while chuckling lightly.

"Shut up."

"As you wish," he replies sweetly

"Hello children" Fiske calls to us from the middle of the grand stairway "Ready for this?"

"Absolutely." I say just as Ian says "Not really"

"And why not Ian?" Fiske asks

"I just don't really want Amy in the proximity of that freak, and now we are going to visit him in prison? I don't like it."

"Just stay by my side and I'll be fine, you can protect me" I get on my toes to kiss him on the cheek

"I'm still not happy, but I least I'll have a chance to punch him in the face" He starts getting an eager look "Or I could—"

"—Ian"

"Yes ma'am" he replied obediently

"Here are your blindfolds, put them on when you get in the limo" Fiske hands us two pieces of thick black cloth and hurries us out the door. I run to the car dragging Ian behind me, and slide into the limo's back door. The inside is sleek and clean. I know we are in a hurry so I quickly get comfortable and ask Ian to tie my blindfold. He obliges but really takes his time playing with my hair; a small smile spreads across my face before the fabric covers my eyes. The world is suddenly very dark, Fiske was very thorough with not letting us know where we are going.

The car starts and I feel Ian's arms wrap tightly around my waist, I snuggle closer to his chest and drift into a blissful sleep, filled with rainbow and butterflies (not really, I didn't have any dreams, which probably was a good thing)

When I wake up I'm in an unfamiliar plane, which is obviously flying at heart racing speeds. My eyes drift across the cabin and se a wet bar that is stocked with water, I try to get up to hydrate myself, but there is something strong around my waist holding me back. "Oh no you don't, I deserve a thank you kiss for carrying you from the limo, up the steps, and into this very comfortable position." He states

"You would've gotten one anyways. You know that right?"

"Yes but—" he was cut off by a kiss

"Not buts." I scold sweetly

"Yes ma'am" he says kissing me on the nose "I will do anything for you" when I heard that my eyes widen in shock.

"W-what?" _dam that stutter is back_

"I love you Amy, I have ever since Korea, I only acted like that to protect you from my mom and other things that might harm you. I obviously failed since I let _Evan_ treat that way, but I intend to be anywhere you need me, at any point in time for as long as you want me here." I sat there frozen in shock _ever since Korea? W.O.W._

"I love you too Ian" finally finding my voice.

"Sleep my love and know that we will be together when you wake." He kisses my forehead and with that I forgot about wanting water and obediently went back to sleep in Ian's arms

The plane started to descend when we heard the captain over the loud speaker "Hello young Cahill travelers, please do not be alarmed at our location, but don't leave the plane we will have the trial here in the plane due to the dangers of stepping outside the plane. Please stay seated, and Ian," Fiske walks out from the cockpit "Don't punch Evan in the face, he already has been injured by Amy's family." He smiles at his knuckles savoring the memory "Quite severely actually."

"I will not hurt him unless he harms Amy in any way what so ever but if he does, I don't think anyone could stop me from killing him." Ian states. Then three knock sounded at the door.

"That must be them." Fiske announces "Ian remember stay calm." My uncle walks to the door of the plane, punches in the conbination and holds the door open. Three people walk in, one with his head covered, the others armed heavily and very Tomas looking. They both flank the covered man with one hand on the prisoner's sholder and the other hovering by his gun on his hip. The security guard on the right reaches up to unveil the face of the prisoner and I wrap my arm around Ian, restraining him.

The cover is removed and everyone in the cabin gasps. It wasn't Evan Tolliver.

**How's that for drama! You guys are lucky I finished today! Tell me who should be the last to find out about Ian and Amy's relationship Dan or Nellie? Hit that review button please **


	5. The Plot Thickens!

Chapter 5

**(A.N. hey guys I'm back, I just want to thank you all for your well wished with the whole fire fiasco. My house and neighborhood is fine but 356 home burned down so there are a lot of families without homes . Thanks for all your support for ****Colorado because everyone knows we need it. With all the mayhem going around I had to take time off and focus on my family and friends (some of which lost their homes and some of them know people who were caught at the senseless shootout in ****Aurora****) luckily for my lovely readers I am back with load of ideas and inspiration so I will try to update as much as possible in the next four weeks before school starts and then I don't know what my schedule will look like)**

"_**LET IT BEGIN LET IT BEGIN"**_

_**-Rhino from Bolt**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Previously on secrets_

_The cover is removed and everyone in the cabin gasps. It wasn't Evan Tolliver._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The boy under the hood looked weak to say the least. He was the same exact build as Evan and was almost entirely identical other than his face. He had beautiful dark green eyes and short dark brown hair, but the only thing that my eyes saw was a V shaped cut on both of his cheeks. "He's looking for her" the boy murmured then collapsed.

"We have to get of this cliff now! We have a wanted fugitive on the loose. Amy and Ian buckle up we are taking off now." Fiske yelled as he ran to the cockpit. The engines started and the plane shot out into the air.

Once we reached altitude Fiske called one of the guards to man the controls as he checked up on the unconscious boy. Fiske ran his prints, DNA, took blood samples, checked all footage for anybody that looked like the mysterious boy, and found that he wasn't in any records anywhere in the world, he didn't exist.

What the boy said was ingrained in my mind and replayed over and over. "_He's looking for her" _Who is looking for me? Why are they looking? What will they do when they find me? Questions repeated in my head again and again. Soon all the issues in my life came crashing down on me, Evan's abuse, Vespers still on the loose _**(A.N. hey that rhymed abuse-loose ha-ha I'm a poet and didn't know it) **_and the slight possibility that the two could be connected. Everything was too much for my brain to handle and so I blacked out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I woke up to the sound Ian desperately yelling my name and begging me to get up. My eyes fluttered open to see Ian's face directly over mine. I took the opportunity to steal a kiss and then sat up. My eyes searched around the cabin, confused as to how much it had changed. For one the mystery boy wasn't anywhere in sight, and then the interior had changed from a luxurious private jet, with large leather seats and a mini bar, to a full fledged mission control room, with large monitors and powerful computers. I struggled to figure out how and what to say next.

"How— how long was I out?" I asked once my voice would allow it

"About an hour. Not too long" he answered, worry a clear feature on his face "I needed to wake you for two reasons one we are about to get back to the mansion and two Mystery boy just woke up."

"Where is he? And how did the cabin change? Have you talked to him? Why does he have Vs carved into his face? Why—"

"Calm down it's going to be fine. He is in the back of the plane, he kept shooting glares in your direction, and I didn't like it. The cabin renovation was easy, it was all in the back of the plane, and you would be surprised how big this jet is. He said he won't talk to anybody but you and we haven't figured out why he has the Vs carved into his cheeks. You don't have to worry about anything, they are going to drop us off at your house and take mystery boy to the madrigal stronghold. I just need you to relax."

I took a deep breath and looked around once more. I saw on every open surface there was either a PowerBook a MacBook Air or an iMac; technology littered the inside of the plane.

As we started our descent agents continued researching how Evan could've gotten away, where he might be, and where he will go. It was utter chaos, but Ian being the cocky protective git wouldn't let me join in. he said and I quote "you are in danger, there is no need for you to be looking for the man that brought all the danger upon you." _Funny how protective he has been of me, since our confusing relationship only started like a day ago. _

The plane landed with a jolt and within a brief minute I was connected to Ian and Fiske's sides as I was escorted out of the plane and into a massive SUV.

"Here" Fiske whispers in my ear while he hands me a water bottle "I think it will calm Ian's nerves if you drank something. You haven't had a drop to drink since thee trial was suppose to begin." I gratefully take the bottle and take a sip. Realizing how thirsty I was, I downed the whole bottle in a matter of seconds, not noticing how the taste of the water was off until my eyes were already shut.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

My brain started to wake up, as I slowly came to reality. My eyes were stuck closed and I was barely coherent, but I was aware of a conversation going on between Uncle Fiske and Ian

"Why did you have do drug her?" Ian asked, worry laced through every word

"You could tell she is in shock from all these events and I needed to talk to you without her around, or conscious." Fiske whispered back

"You could've asked to speak to me privately."

"Would you've left her side after what happened at the trial?"

"Good point. But what was so important that you couldn't let her hear?"

"She's going to say I'm unreasonable but I think you should be near her at all times, I'm worried that Evan might come back, and we both know that she might not be able handle that encounter."

"At all times?" the worry in his voice getting more apparent "Do you really think she is in that much danger? What about when she is sleeping? No body will be pleased with me sleeping in her room or outside her door."

"Yes at all times. Yes I think she is even more trouble than we know. And you can sleep in your room."

"My room is a full two floors away, I don't think that is going to work if you want me constantly nearby."

"Oh silly me," Fiske chucked, "I forgot to tell you, on the way home I called everybody telling them to move your stuff to the empty room next to Amy's and turn your old room into Natalie's engineering room, she has been asking for one since we moved in, I thought this was a perfect opportunity." He said this whole thing like it was perfectly normal and obvious.

"Wait, You already moved me?" Ian questioned, his tone a weird mix of annoyance, still worry and was that excitement? "How did the others react to me moving right next to the person that I left for dead, *** wince * **three years ago? I don't think they trust me"

"Ya they definitely don't trust you, but I told a partial lie and they settled down a wee bit." He paused "on second thought you may want to avoid Dan for the next few days, he almost shattered my eardrum." Awe poor uncle Fiske… 

"Now that we have that sorted out we have to figure a way to— wait I forgot, if you look in your closest, right in the left corner there is a little button, press that with your right thumb and a secret passage way will lead to Amy's room. Also if once the system locks on your DNA, you can get through to Amy's room without being bothered by all her security.

"Another thing is that the passage way door is extremely fast and will open automatically if Amy ever screams for help. This will help you come to her aid fast than possible. I have more details of the precautions we are taking with Amy's and the rest of the family's safety when we get back to the mansion.

"Now, I like you and I had actually hoped you and Amy would get together before you pulled that stunt in Korea, but I hope you won't abuse this privilege to have direct access to you girlfriends room or you will have hell to pay."

"Yes sir, despite their countless faults my parents raised me to be a complete gentleman." Ian swore with probably twelve tons of assurance that nothing was to ever happen. "What were you saying before you started to explain the secret passageway?"

"Yes, the drug I used to knock Amy out has only been tested a few times by Ned and Ted and I wasn't so sure how it worked and long it's going to take to wake Amy up." He chucked nervously

"YOU WHAT!" Ian exploded effectively making my eyes shoot open "YOU GAVE HER A DRUG THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WORKED PROPERLY!"

"Ian calm down, Ned and Ted both we perfectly normal every time they tested it, they just didn't have a consistent length that the drug knock the subject out for, but the longest was maybe like four hours, but that was only once."

Finally awake enough to move, I mumbled "Chill out Ian, your shouting match woke me up rather well."

"Oh Love, are you well, Fiske drugged you with an untested drug that two 18 year olds created in a spare bedroom," _I know _" and I don't know why that was necessary, are you feeling Ok, I was so worried that you would wake up when Fiske told me it wasn't an official tool that any of the branches were using—"

"—Ian calm down, Ted and Ned aren't any two 18 year-olds they are some of the brightest people in our family, and that is saying something. You need to calm down and take a deep breath, I am fine and I can take care of myself." I hope they heard the double meaning in that because I really didn't need a bodyguard everywhere I went.

"So Amy" Fiske started, "I have decided to move Ian's room right next to yours so that he can be near my study whenever I will need him." _Is that the only reason_ I thought to myself? "I don't want any funny business between you two understand?"

"Yes Uncle Fiske" we both swore.

"Ah we are almost home, with the holts there all you stuff should already be in your room Ian so enjoy."

We rode the rest of the way in silence and they were making it so obvious that they had something to hide. Although it was completely pointless considering the fact that the drug only paralyzed my body and didn't effectively knock me out cold.

_ 'Hey Love' _Ian called to me as we turned onto ½ mile driveway

'_Yes?' _I answered

_ 'Are we still going with not telling anyone?'_

_ 'Of course, I like you so much, I don't know what I would do if Dan killed you'_

_ 'Just checking, although he is three years younger than me and not nearly as handsome I am quite terrified of what he is capable of.' _He shivered

'_You have always been the humblest of creatures'_ I replied sarcastically_ 'Dan will be pleased that you are scared of him though'_

_ 'You love me in spite of my cockiness'_

_ 'You seem to read my mind' _I say whilst I lean onto his shoulder and he kisses the top of my head.

_**(A.N. now I have never written in Ian's point of view before so give it a chance but if it honest to god sucks balls PM me with advice or anything that will benefit this story. I don't know how I will like switching POVs but I do know that it annoy the hell out of me when there are like 28 different perspective changes in a chapter so I will NOT be doing any of that I swear on my laptops grave)**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_**Ian POV**_

_**(A.N. here it goes, it's going to be short sorry ;p)**_

Oh. My. God. That mission was pure mayhem, and I know that, that son of a bitch Evan Tolliver is responsible for every insane minute of that trip and every second that my Amy is in danger. We pulled into the garage and unload our bags from the trunk.

I was pretty close to midnight and everyone was in his or her beds already asleep so I pulled Amy into a sweet, passionate kiss before I said goodnight. Happy that I was right next door I merely walked the short distance to my room and fell into a deep sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I was awoken by an annoying buzzing noise. Constantly sounding at possibly the most annoying pitch of all time. Just as I was about to cover my head with half a million pillows— not the sarcasm— I heard a piercing scream come from Amy's room.

**THAT BASTARD IS GOING TO DIE!**

And I ran into action.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**(A.N. And the plot thickens!**

**Oh here is how the house is laid out before Ian is moved**

House arrangement

First floor:

[Foyer] then completely open concept accept for the dining room which is in the back of the house (stairs are on both sides of the house and one grand staircase that only goes to the second floor in the middle)

Second Floor:

North side of hallway—[Ian] [Sinead] [E lab] [Ted] [Alistair Oh]

South side of hallway—[Natalie] [Ned] [Jonah] [Jonah's music studio]

Third floor:

North side of hallway—[Madison] [Arnold's doggie dream room] [Phoenix] [Reagan]

South side of hallway—[Holt's weight room] [boy's game room] [Dan]

Fourth floor:

North side of hallway— [Fiske's office] [Fiske] [Amy's office (stocked with thousands of books)]

South side of hallway—[empty-used as storage] [Amy] [Hamilton]

Basement [Massive training room—completely open—can fit a football field inside— weapon's storage closet on east wall]

Outdoors (not in any particular order)

2— Pools—1 Olympic sized (west) 1 just for hanging out (east) (on opposite sides of mansion)

1— stone patio— by hangout pool— with fire pit

1—Outdoor dining room— directly behind dining room (very big— table fits up to 30 people per meal but can shrink down to whatever size is needed) huge stainless steal grill and outdoor pizza oven

1— half court basket ball court— located anywhere you like on the property

1— half mile long driveway— lined with different types of trees—symmetrical on both sides of the road (front of mansion is north facing so the back yard is to the south side of the mansion) has a round about to turn cars around and another road that leads to the garage

1— 8-car garage (near the Olympic sized pool)

And over 640 acres of unused land— mansion located directly in the middle of property

**So guys I got this genius idea from a reviewer that created a reason for both Nellie or Dan not to be the last ones to find out about Ian and Amy's relationship so to make it official I have posted a poll for who is to find out last about Amian. So go to my profile a vote for the last one to find out)**

**REVIEW**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\/**


	6. The Ham Discovers!

Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter**

**TyedyePJ does not own 39 clues what so ever**

_Last time on Secrets:_

_I heard a piercing scream come from Amy's room._

_**THAT BASTARD IS GOING TO DIE!**_

_And I ran into action._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Hamilton's POV (****Haha I'm evil! This is going to be before Amy and Ian get back)**

I really wanted to know what Amy and Ian's mission was. I kept running several ideas through my head, finding the original Mona Lisa (we all know the one in the museum is a forgery lets be real), exploring the ancient golden city, or even scuba diving to Atlantis. All I know is that it is REALLY important. I had Sinead look it up in the Madrigal database, no record of a mission for Amy and Ian, at least from what was available for our clearance of security.

The two of them left super early in this morning so I never got the chance to interrogate them. The rest of the day was pretty normal; I woke up at seven, trained till noon, and had lunch, until Fiske called my cell phone.

_ 'Hello Ham'_

"Um hi?"

_ 'Could you gather all the kids, I need to speak with you all.'_

'Sure one sec'

"Hey guys come outside Fiske need to talk to us!" I yelled inside. Once everyone was gathered, except for Ted and Ned Fiske started to talk

'So I have a talk you kids, I need you to move all of Ian's belonging to the room across from my office. Can you do that?'

"Wh—wh—wait. Isn't that right next to Amy's room?" Dan questioned

'Is it really? Is that a problem?' Fiske said innocently

"Why does he have to move, next to Amy of all places? You remember what he did to her, three years ago in Korea." I don't exactly trust him to be living next door to the person he left for dead in a cave.

"But that was during the clue hunt, everybody did things that they regret." _Not Amy and Dan_

"Do we really have to?" whined Dan; _Yeah do we really have to?_

"Yes I need his room close to my office due to the current mission, and Natalie will finally get her laboratory for poisons, everybody wins." Fiske said cheerfully

"There is no way for us to change your mind is there." I asked Fiske

"Nope" he said popping his p and then promptly hung up.

"All right gang, Fiske wants this done so lets get it over with. Jonah, Dan, Regan and I will start clearing that storage room up while Natalie, Madison, Phoenix and Nellie pack up Ian's room. Ted, Ned, and Sinead will supervise and prepare Ian's old room for Natalie's lab. Got it? " Sure and yes sirs were heard all around "All right ready break!"

Everyone broke apart and headed to their assigned job while Dan and I slowly walked up to the storage room.

"I don't like the thought of them being next to each other Ham."

"I don't like it either you and I both know how thin the ice Ian is walking on." I said without a sliver of humor in my voice "even though we are suppose to be one big happy family, Ian nor Natalie are really included in that circle for me. They have done too much to harm the rest of us. Unfortunately Fiske insists on this move." I roll my eyes and then we continue to walk up the stairs in silence. When we get to room, Jonah and Regan have already started carrying boxes down to the shed.

As I start picking up a box labeled _Ancient Egyptian Weapons_ Dan Calls My name. "What's up?" I ask

"I know how protective you are of Amy so can you like sleep a little light for the next few nights and keep an eye on Amy and Ian because you are the only other one on this floor and " He rambled on

"Sure man. It was already in my plans to watch out for Amy, and make sure Ian doesn't try any funny business. I kind of view Amy as that little sister that I need to protect cause we all know my little sisters will scare any guy from hurting them by themselves" I joked at the end

"Well thanks Ham, nice to know that you care more about you cousin than your own sister." Regan joked from the door. "Get off your lazy butt and start carrying these boxes down the stairs."

"Yeah Ham I know it was important to have some girly time with Dan but we need you and your freakishly large muscles to carry these boxes." Jonah teased

"Lay off him." Dan mutters, "We were just worried about my sister who in case you have forgotten was almost killed by the very person we are moving into the room next to her."

"Yeah whatever, just get moving, they get back tonight." Regan ignored Dan's rant.

We worked all day; every one of us collapsed into our beds that night and was immediately knocked out by pure exhaustion, everyone but me, I didn't forget my promise to Dan, so I kept my door open and had my gear prepared before I drifted off into a light slumber.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I was woken up by a creak in the floorboards, some quiet whispering followed, and then two doors slammed shut, _Good, he's being responsible_ I thought to myself before I slipped back into unconsciousness.

Creak! Creak! Creak! _Someone is trying to sneak out of their room… must be to get water_ my mind wandered back into dreaming mode right when I heard Amy's unmistakable scream pierced through the night._ I knew it! Ian is trying to harm Amy! And on the first night he moved! Not a smart move buckaroo! You are going down! _I thought of all the tortures I would bestow upon Ian as I rushed across the hall.

I barged through Amy's door and the only thought that went through my mind was…

_WHAT THE HELL?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Amy's POV (right after Ian kissed her goodnight)**

I was totally blissed out.

Even with all the chaos that happened today all I could think about was how much I loved having Ian's lips on mine and the sense of euphoria I felt whenever he touched me.

I was biting my lip as I walked about my room, getting ready for bed, daydreaming about anything and everything to keep my thoughts off today's mission, the unknown boy and of course, my Ian.

I jumped under my covers and dreamed.

My absolutely perfect dream was interrupted when I felt several pairs of hands grab me and dragged me out of my bed into a standing position. My eyes shot open searching for my attackers. When out of a shadow stepped out the most hideous person I have ever seen.

It wasn't that his face wasn't handsome or his build wasn't appealing, it all came down to the horrible things he had done.

Before me stood Evan Tolliver with a wicked grin upon his face.

"Hello Amy." He took a step towards me "I'm back" another step, as I struggled against the strong hands that held me in my place "Did you miss me?" I knew that my efforts were futile, it was three to one, not very good odds. Especially when they already had me trapped

"Like hell I did!" I yelled at him

"No. No. No. This won't do. I can't have you insult me, that hurts too much." He said with mock pain. He nodded at one of the men beside and a cloth came to gag me. Before he had the chance, I somehow managed to kick the captor on the left in the knee, causing him to release my left arm, giving me the opportunity to elbow him in the stomach and the guard on the right in the nose.

"You bitch!" Evan yelled as he reached for me. I quickly dodged his advances as he threw wild swings in my direction.

Somehow he got lucky and managed to hit me on the side of my head, effectively knocking me down. By now his goons had recovered and stood attentively by his side, letting Evan attack me. When I was finally down, Evan strutted over to where I lay and grabbed me by the hair. He pulled and tugged and was dragging me out of my own room by my hair. In a last ditch effort I let out a blood-curdling scream, hoping that Ian would come to my aid.

"Shit" Evan yelled and he released my hair. "You are such an idiot!" he kicked me in the side. "You ruined this operation!" cue sharp pain in my ankle "I'll be back for you Amy!" kick in the side again "and you will be mine" I felt a slice across my midsection "and no one will come for you ever because I won't let anyone touch what is mine." he whispered the last part in my ear, smashed my head into the floor. And then the coward fled out of my window, following his cronies.

I was about to slip into unconsciousness when I heard simultaneously Ian call my name and Ham exclaim "What the hell!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Hamilton's POV**

_WHAT THE HELL_

All I saw was a blonde haired kid whisper into Amy's ear and then smash her head into her floor before flew out the window into the night. _Wait a freaking minute! That son of a bitch was blonde! Ian has black freaking hair! I have no idea what the hell is going on!_ My mind was in turmoil as I watched Amy lie there, obviously in pain. I couldn't move, shock was keeping me immobile. The thing that snapped me out of my unresponsive state was when I saw Ian rush out of nowhere to Amy's side.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed just as Ian was franticly yelling Amy's name.

"Oh crap, crap, crap, crap, no I can't let this happen, come on Amy, wake up, don't leave me love!" he repeated the word over and over hoping that it would help her.

"Dude yelling her name and telling her to wake up won't help her we need to get her to Sinead."

"No!" he said quickly

"Why not? We both know she is the best at medicine."

"Um…" he fumbled for a response "This is related to our mission, so we need to take her to Fiske he and I are the only one's who know the extent of this mission"

"All right but we better hurry" I picked Amy up, not bothering to argue with his decision, while Ian ran ahead to knock on Fiske's door. He came to the door immediately _does this guy EVER sleep_?

He took one look at Amy in my arms and opened the door wider letting us in. I set her on a sofa in the center of the room while Fiske ran and got his med kit. As he was assessing her injuries Fiske looked at Ian and asked, "He came already?" _who?_

"Yes we barely got back when I heard her scream. And then it took forever to let the passageway to open." _What passageway?_

"I should've set it up for you sooner. I never realized that once he escaped how soon he would come for her." _Who escaped from where?_

"I should've made sure she was fine before I fell asleep." _Why does he care?_

"Yes but how should we have known how badly they wanted her." _Who wanted Amy and why" It's like Ian a Fiske are talking in code just to get questions to generate in my head._

"Hey guys not to be rude but I seriously need to know who the hell just tried to kidnap Amy!" I exploded on them "You guys obviously know who is responsible for this so why doesn't the whole family know!"

"Because Amy doesn't want anyone to know," Ian said as he stared into Amy's face.

"Ian I think we should tell at least young Hamilton for he would be very useful in keeping safe when you are not able to be near her." When Fiske mentioned Ian being separated from Amy I could've sworn I saw him wince _what's up with him?_

"Fine" he resigned, "but this never leaves this room unless Amy allows it you got it Ham?"

"Yeah I got it."

"Do you want to tell the story or shall I?" Fiske asked Ian

"You tell it. I'm going to patch up Amy's injuries and try not to hear this story. It was hard enough without what I know now. And Fiske wait to tell the details of what happened just before the mission to yourself till we have Amy's consent" **(A.N. he's talking about how Amy and him are dating if you didn't know that.)**

"Very well. Ham could you please join me in my office and then you can learn all about the threat."

"Uncle Fiske" Ian called "can you do a broad summery, I don't know how Amy would feel if he knew everything." _What the heck is going on?_

"I agree." Fiske called back and he led me to his office. "Now where to start?"

"How about telling me who dared to try and harm my cousin!" I said mad that no one would give me any information.

"No that won't help you in any way. How about we start when Amy started spending a lot of time with Evan." _What that was like months ago_ "and a lot less time with us."

"Now everyone in the house noticed how gradually Amy receded into being completely alone, with the exception of Evan. Didn't it seem that all her free time was spent, with Evan, at the Madrigal stronghold, on missions I never ordered, or most importantly in the infirmary getting injuries she got during her missions treated? I finally looked deeper and saw she never went on any missions ever, but all of her injuries were VERY real. Then I decided to test something, I sent Amy to Barcelona alone without anyone else, when she came back she was fine, but the next day, after a date with Evan she was in immense pain. I couldn't do nothing so I told Dan to always be around Amy, using the Vespers as an excuse." Fiske paused, "Those three days she was around the family was the happiest I had seen her in months."

"I don't really see how this relates to everything, maybe Amy was going through an emotional period." I asked confused how Amy being clumsy and emotional related to her almost getting kidnapped.

"I understand your confusion, but one night when it was just Dan and Amy, Evan knocked on the door and asked if he could take Amy out on a date. If I had been there I wouldn't have let Evan come near her that night, but Dan was clueless." He took a deep breath before continuing, "Ham I have been trying to ease into this truth slowly so you wouldn't make any rash decisions but I'm afraid I have to be rather blunt. Evan, for those months had been hurting Amy in horrendous ways." _Ah hell no! _

"What!" I yelled, "Why wasn't anyone told this!"

"I'm getting to that, the reason no one was told was because Evan threatened to kill each and every member of this family. I had figured out what was happening, by picking up on hints and such. But back to the story, when I got home and I learned that Evan was taking Amy on a date, I panicked. I'm not sure how I found them but I got there just in time." Fiske looked so broken,_ what did he get there just in time for? _" I helped Amy recover as I sent Evan to one of our top secret facilities."

"What did you get there in time for, what was Evan going to do?" My voice rose as I thought of the possibilities.

Fiske looked down "I think you know Hamilton." _That BASTARD! He is going to rot in hell for eternity and that will be heaven after I'm done with him! _"Remember this doesn't leave the room, I don't know how Amy would feel if you knew that last detail. She ashamed enough as it is with Ian knowing it."

"Ok so now we have cleared up how much I hate Amy's ex, how does this relate to the big picture?"

"So one small detail I forgot to tell you is that while all of this was going on, multiple files went missing from the archives including details about the hunt, locations of many of our top secret facilities and accounts from our undercover agents. Meaning Evan was abusing Amy to get information from our stronghold." _Ah hell, Evan works for the Vespers!_

"On our latest mission, we went to make sure Evan stayed in our prison, but he had escaped," _Shit _"and left this boy behind." He showed me a picture of a young man who would be handsome except that he had two Vs cut into his face _double shit _"We ran his prints but this boy doesn't exist, anywhere on the planet." _Triple shit._ "Then Evan came for Amy tonight." _How many shits would this be? _"That's why I had Ian move next to her, there is a passageway that connects their rooms and lets him protect her very quickly."

"Why won't Amy tell anyone? This is freaking valuable info! We need all our agents on this! I want to catch that son of a bitch and make him feel all the pain he put Amy through!" I started to get up to wake the others

"No we can't!" yelled Fiske, "She can't stand that she even let it happened. Just let this stay silent, but protect her as much as possible. Ian will normally be near her because of what he knows but just please look out for her." He pleaded with me

"Fine, but I want to know everything, when something happens, no hiding anything from me."

"We have a deal."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/


	7. Filler Kinda

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**P.S. I love all the reviews I'm getting! (I really don't care if they are positive or negative… the negative ones will make me a better writer and the positive ones make me want to write more) You guys are great, keep reading!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Amy POV

My eyes fluttered open to see a very worried Ian pacing back and forth carving a path in one of our priceless rugs. He was moving every muscle, unable to keep still. His movements were from across the room by Fiske's desk, past the couch I was laying on in the center of the office to the door. Whenever he would pass, his hand would brush across my forehead, wrist, or forearm. I could tell he wanted contact, but he was to antsy to stay still, so his pacing continued at a hurried pace, as if the faster he moved the faster I would get better. When he got close enough I reached my hand out and stopped him. "Oh thank God you're okay." He rushed to kneel by my side, taking my hands gently in his, to reassure himself I was there, "I was so worried. I was almost too late. He could have gotten you. I don't know what I would have done " he started rambling, his breathing was rushed.

"Shh, its okay," I interrupted him, freeing my hands so I could stroke his face, "I'm fine, you're fine, we are both going to be fine, take a deep breath." I said to calm him down. We stared into each other's eyes, mine mesmerized by the depth of his soul and how he cared so deeply about me, I'm not sure what he saw in my eyes but they seemed to bring him peace. I caressed temple to jaw, as his breathing evened out and his worry faded so it wasn't as apparent on his face. "See everything is fine."

Seeing that he was mostly calm, I moved my hand from his face to help me sit up. I barely was propped up on an elbow when I was met with a searing pain in my ribs and stomach, and a piercing headache. I winced in response to the sting and Ian almost started to hyperventilate. He tried to gently push me down into a laying position but I stubbornly continued to get into a sitting position. The angry throbbing worsened but I didn't want to give Ian a heart attack so I masked it. "Ian, come on, I have had worse, come just sit next to me." He rose from his knees and cautiously came to sit next to me careful to not touch me anywhere. He was too fearful that he would hurt me more." The injuries will heal in no time. Nothing is broken, and I haven't lost much blood, please just don't worry about me."

We sat in awkward silence until I scooted closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you saving me." I said in a quiet voice.

That loosened him up, Ian hugged me closer, still not tightly, and "You had me really scared." He whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry." I burrowed my head into his shoulder. I soon fell asleep in his embrace. Only remembering his lips lightly touching my eyelids. Because of Ian I was able to get a good night of sleep. Well as good as you can get when you are attacked in the middle of the night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I woke up very warm and comfortable in my room. My room? How did I get here? I started to sit up but two arms securely wrapped around my shoulders stopped me. Even in his sleep Ian was ever so cautious of the injuries on my midsection. I smiled and sunk deeper into my love's embrace. I lay blissfully for not long enough when I heard my brother at my door. I quietly woke Ian up, he grumbled about how he didn't want to let me go, until I told him that Dan was at my door. He shot up quickly aggravating one of my wounds. I hissed at the pain, but luckily he didn't notice, (or he probably would never come near me ever again). Ian raced to my closet and disappeared into the secret passage way.

"Amy?" Dan called "Amy, Nellie told me to wake you up, it's time for breakfast."

"Alright I'll be down in a minute." Hollered back at him. I placed my feet on the floor carefully, aware of the severely bruised ankle. I walked slowly to my closest gauging my pain. I assessed it could be a lot worse and I could walk without showing I was injured. This is good, no need in explaining unexplainable things. Hurriedly I got dressed and pulled my hair into a messy bun, noticing a bruise but not really caring.

I ventured downstairs toward the scent of crepes, Nellie was in French mode. In the kitchen I heard friendly conversations between everyone. Ham and Dan were laughing at some practical joke they were planning, Natalie and Sinead were discussing scientific stuff, and Fiske, Nellie and Ian were talking missions, everything seem normal but there were clues hinting that today was very abnormal. When Ham saw me he sent me a sympathetic look, Fiske checked to make sure I was okay, and Ian quickly looked me over, assessing how I was feeling worry written all over his face, and then gave me a very quick loving look.

_ 'I'm fine, Ian'_

_ 'I know but you can't blame me for double checking, Love.'_

_ 'Thanks for worrying.'_

_ "_Amy, I got major dirt on Ian!" Dan yelled across the room, and without hesitation jumped into his story about all the embarrassing things they found in Ian's room. "Oh it was great." Dan sighed, "You should've been there." He could not add anything else for he was consumed by laughter.

The day continued as they normally, Dan making a fool out of himself, Madison and Regan bickering over the smallest things, and Natalie living as "poor commoner". (Her words not mine, I mean she has two million dollars at her dispense.) Although everything seemed normal on the surface, there was a tangible sense of worry coming off of Ian, Ham, and Fiske. Whenever I would show and sign of discomfort from my injuries, Ian's eyes would find me, even if we weren't in the same room, somehow he would end up in the same area as me ready to ease and aches and pains. And as Ian's eyes filled with concern, mine would meet his with reassurance that I was all right.

In the late afternoon, I was fed up with the concerned looks from Ian, Ham, and Fiske, so I found Sinead working diligently in one of the labs. "Hey Amy, what brings you here?" she asks cheerfully.

"Umm, it's something that is kind of hard to explain. So I guess I'll show you." I lifted up my shirt to show her the massive bruising on my stomach. Her eyes widened in horror, "It kind of happened on the mission Fiske sent us on, I didn't want to tell anybody 'cause then they would worry, and you know me, I hate it when people worry about me. Oh there is also my head and my ankle by the way."

"Oh gosh Amy. Why didn't you tell, I mean I get that you don't like the attention, by still it could be useful to know that you are injured."

"Oh Ian and Fiske know but they had to, but now it's really hard for me to walk and stuff, do you have anything that will speed the healing process?" I ask

"Yeah, hold on, I've got just the thing, it will automatically fix everything, but on one condition, I get to see how severe your wounds are." I agreed to her terms and she lead me to a CAT scan that I didn't know she had. Sinead told me to get on the table as she prepares her equipment in the other room. The test went quickly, and I sat quietly when she assessed the results. We walked into her main lab with a look of displeasure on her face. "Would you care to explain to me why I see multiple barely healed injuries all over your body?" She whispered yelled.

"You know all those missions I went on a couple months ago, they were just really high risk ones. It's not much of a deal, they were a lot less painful than they look." I quickly lied back. She seemed to accept my lie as she proceeded to give me a vial a bluish liquid, explaining how it worked and to tell her if any side effects occurred, her whole doctor spiel. I downed the concoction and left her room feeling loads better.

The night continued and when their time came, everyone dispersed to each individual's respective rooms, everyone but the three who knew my secret.

We all stared at anything but each other, adverting our gazes from each other's. Ham was the first to speak, "Why. The. HELL. Did you not tell any one of us?" He started out quietly, but the emotions soon propelled his voice to rise. "You know fairly well we would do anything to keep any members of our family safe, why would you think that you would be exempted from that?"

"I didn't think it was important enough to know." I lied, knowing why I hadn't told anyone. Knowing that all I did was to protect him and my family.

"Not important? You do realize you are one of the main reasons this family is united the way it is. I can't even compute how you would get the idea that it doesn't matter…" Ham kept lecturing how stupid I was, and how I should have told people that I was in danger etcetera. And I just took it all in, sitting quietly, knowing the reasoning behind my actions. My eyes soon drifted to my love's face, shocked to see the look of anger on his face. "It is so irresponsible to not tell anyone. What if you died? What if you were taken away from this family? Nobody would've known what happened to you "

" Stop saying this was her fault!" Ian yelled at Ham, finally too annoyed with his lecturing "It wasn't, she couldn't have told anyone about her situation even if she wanted to! Her silence protected Dan, you, Fiske and every other member of our family! She endured so much pain because HE threatened to kill everyone she loves if she let anything slip! So DON'T say her actions were wrong!" Ian huffed and stomped out of the room. Ham sent me a confused look, before muttering an apology and slumped towards the staircase.

I bid Fiske goodnight before I followed Ham and Ian up to our respective rooms, there I settled into my massive bed. I laid on my side, back, and stomach, but sleep would not overcome me. Every few minutes I would get highly uncomfortable, shift to another position, get comfy again, and close my eyes, only to see Evan's cruel, hideous face. His poisonous looks plagued my vision. Then I would have to repeat the process once again.

Lying in my bed wouldn't help anyone, or anything; I needed something to do. I glanced at the clock, 1:23 AM. Sighing, I lift myself out of bed, and drag my lazy ass to the gym that we built in the basement. Not sure how I am going to approach this, but I do know that I need to get into shape. I start with a simple run, about 2 miles. I realize that I am really out of shape. Deciding I need to do core work I walk to the mats in the corner of the gym. I lie down and prepare to do crunches, but once my back touched the mat I was a goner. Finally sleep takes over and my eyelids drift shut, not at all conscious of the fact I was asleep on the gym floor.

That is where Ham finds me the next morning as he comes into to train. "Hiya Amy, I know its weird living next to Ian, but I don't think you needed to some all the way here for a good nights sleep." Ham says jokingly. His silly grin so wide it becomes infectious.

"I know, I couldn't sleep, so I came down here to run a little, I guess I fell asleep." I said sheepishly.

"Ha it's alright I won't tell anyone. It will be our own little secret, at least until it will come in handy." He says with a goofy grin and a wink, then he start to retreat back towards the stairs. It was good to see the old joking Ham back; it was much better than a worried one.

"Wait Ham, I have a question to ask you." He motions for me to continue, "Could you possible train me, I need to be better at field work. I am embarrassingly out of shape."

"What about your injuries?" He asks.

"Oh don't worry about that, Sinead hooked me up with this stuff that healed them pretty quickly."

"Well in that case, Hell to the YES Amy, We'll open Hamilton's School of Awesomeness for you tomorrow morning at, um let me think 4:30" and with my mouth agape at the horrible hour he is telling me to wake up at, he skips out of the room. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Amy… Amy wake up… Amy come on it is 4:35 I let you sleep in, wake up." My eyes opened to a very awake Ham sitting on the edge of my bed, jumping up and down. Quickly looking at my clock I saw that it had only been one and a half hours since I fell asleep. My response was to roll over, and hide under my covers. Just when I thought I won, my blankets disappeared.

"Fine, fine you win, I'm getting up." I sighed and got out of bed tiredly, grumbling all the way down to the basement about lack of sleep and the unnecessary hour we were up at.

"So I made sure no one else would be down here so don't worry about looking weak or whatever. So lets start with a mile warm-up okay?" and then he started to jog. I rushed to catch up with him but before I caught up he adjusted his speed to match mine. We settled into an easy pace, Ham occasionally making small talk, asking about the weather and other trivial things. 7:13.46 minutes after we started (we have a timer mounted on several of the walls) we crossed the finish line.

"So, one of our goals," Ham starts, "is to get that mile down to a 4:30, or lower. It might take quite a bit of time before we get there, but we will. And its always good to have a goal to work towards. After you get a drink of water, we'll start with core." And with that Ham became my coach, tough but encouraging. He was constantly yelling at me "50 more push-ups!" and "come on only one minute left in this plank, we got it!" I wasn't sure how he handled yelling while doing everything I was; because after every exercise I could barley manage a whisper.

Three hours later after six miles on the bike, another two miles running, and countless crunches, wall sits, Russian twist, and many other types of medieval torture devices Ham said we could go back upstairs, only to burst my bubble by ordering me to change into a swim suit and head out to our Olympic sized pool.

"Alright lets do a 500 warm-up, a brief set and then warm-down, and then we'll be done, go it?" Ham ordered and then dove gracefully into the pool. I quickly followed suit and dove not quite as gracefully into another lane. In the next hour we had swam over 3200 meters, and I was overly relieved to hear Ham order a 200 cool down. I was done for the day.

"Hey Amy, you did great today, soon enough you will be in tip-top shape, and then we can work on combat. Also know today was the easiest day you will ever have." And with a loud chortle he waltzed into the house. Minutes later Ian found me lounging out on the pool deck.

"Love? What are you doing up so early?" He said with deep adoration and his eyes full of concern.

"Two nights ago I couldn't sleep, so I went to the gym an tried to waste some energy, and that's where Ham found me yesterday morning, I asked him to help me train, he accepted. So thins morning about an hour and a half after I was able to finally fall asleep, Ham came and woke me up and then he went into major coach mode. I'm going to be so sore tomorrow." I quickly summarized the most recent events. Quite suddenly Ian sat down behind me on the beach lounger and his hand started to massage my neck. My head automatically lolled to one side as he continued to help ease my muscle's stiffness. His hand slowed and before I could protest, they moved to my waist, pulling me closer to him. Ian's lips soon replace his hands as he kissed my neck.

His lips trailed up to my ear where he quietly whispered in my ear, "You know I haven't been sleeping very well either, the only night I got good rest was when I held you in my arms and I knew you were safe."

Shocked by his words I spun around and kissed him full on the lips and muttered against his mouth, "I love you." before sprinting inside for breakfast. Whilst eating Nellie's delectable pancakes I mulled over Ian's word, understanding the truth behind them, I had slept so well in his arms.

When I saw that it was 9:30, I knew that Ham was going to wake me up again at an ungodly hour, so I excused myself. I heard Ian do the same, but didn't think anything of it. I was getting ready to try to fall asleep when I felt the bed shift and muscular arms snake around my waist. Instead of getting angry like I should've I relaxed, tension disappeared from my muscles. I burrowed deep into Ian's chest and sleep found me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Hey guys that's the end of chapter 7. I won't normally do this, but since I'm a horrible person and an inconsistent writer, I'll give you a preview for the next chapter.**

**Ian's POV**

** I was completely content. The past few weeks had been great, Amy always slept by my side, always safe in my arms. We had a routine down; we would both excuse ourselves from the family at around 8:30, I would go to my room and she to hers, one of us would sneak through the passageway, which was always open now, and fall asleep in each other's embrace. Then the alarm would go off at 4:15 warning me to get out of her room, Ham would come and collect my beloved for training, and I would wait till they were finished. Once they were done Amy and I would either spend the day together, out of the eyes of our family or we would separate and do random things. Then we would repeat.**

** Three weeks after her first training session, I made a mistake I woke up late. **

**Remember to Review**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
